


Who Need Men?

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot of feels, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/F, It's about a bunch of lesbians, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Some Humor, Some angst, We need this, completely gay, don't like that then don't worry about it, honestly anybody being paired up to Umbridge is disturbing, if this looks familiar, lesbihonest, next gen pairings too, some of bittersweet, some pairings are disturbing, the relationship will progressively become longer as i write new one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Who need men, when I have you? A collection of Femslash based on prompts and challenges.





	1. Romilda/Lavender

Lavender sat in the Astronomy Tower, sniffing and wiping away her tears. Even after a week, she was feeling the aftermath of her break-up with Ron. How could he have chosen Hermione Granger over her? She saw Ron's potential and saw him for him. Since the beginning all Hermione did was doubt and belittle him, only recently did she noticed. Once she had seen Ron with somebody else, she couldn't stand the thought and sabotage Lavender's first real relationship.

Lavender was taken out of her depressing thoughts when she heard footfalls. She immediately stiffened at the sound and tried to stop the flowing tears. The last thing that she needed was to see that she was an emotional mess.

"Who's there?" Lavender called out, hating the way her voice crack.

She frowned when she was met with silence. Lavender got up from her spot and took out her wand.

" _Lumos!_ " she whispered.

The end of her wand lit up, and she came face to face with Romilda Vane. The slightly younger girl was flushed with embarrassment and was seen with tear streaks down her face.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know that anybody would be up here." Romilda stammered.

Lavender sighed, " _Nox_. No that's fine, I don't own the tower. I'll share with you."

Romilda gave a smile of gratitude, and the two sat down near the balcony. They were silent for a few minutes before Lavender glanced over at Romilda. The other girl looked down at her hands, and bit her lower, she looked as if she had a question. Lavender mused that this was nothing like the Romilda Vane that she heard so much of.

The Romilda that was very bold and loud and mischievous. This Romilda was quiet and nervous.

"What is it?" Lavender asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, I'm just curious why you're here."

"I wanted to be alone. To be honest, I haven't gotta over Ron. You?"

Romilda glanced at Lavender and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm surprised that it didn't somehow reach you. Harry turned me down in front everybody."

"Ouch." Lavender winced. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine, I suppose." Romilda shrugged. "I guess that means we're in the same boat."

"You think so?"

Romilda nodded. "We both had our hearts broken by the 'Golden' Trio. You by Hermione and Ron, and me by Harry."

Lavender blinked once and realized that Romilda was right. "You're right. Who need them?"

"The whole wizarding world, actually. But I get what you mean."

For the first time in two weeks, Lavender smiled. "A smart alec I see."

Romilda smiled mischievously, and it turned Lavender's smile into a grin. "So I've been told."

The two then fell into a comfortable silence.

 

 


	2. Bellatrix/Molly

"I despise you." Molly hissed.

"Then why did you come?" Bellatrix asked as she pinned the redhead to the wall.

Molly didn't know why she came, it had been a subconscious choice to come here, and now she regretted it. Even now, in private, Bellatrix was cruel and taunting. There was nothing in Bellatrix's gaze or stance that was kind or gentle. Her grip on Molly's wrists was tight and left a stinging sensation.

"I know why you're here." Bellatrix breathed against Molly's neck leaving behind goosebumps.

"Enlighten me." Molly gasped, hating how pathetic she sounded.

"You wish to control me, but I can't be controlled," Bellatrix said.

She then licked Molly's neck before biting down causing Molly to cry out.

"I do all of the controlling, and I take, and I destroy," Bellatrix said, smiling viciously. "You thought that you were different, that you would be able to tame me."

Molly opened her mouth but couldn't find the words. She supposed that it was true. Bellatrix had a habitat of slipping through the fingers of her lovers, and Molly had hoped at beating her at her own game. Though now Molly realized while she was trapped between Bellatrix and the wall, that she was only kidding herself.

Bellatrix's smile widened and she pushed Molly to her knees.

"Now Slave appease your Master."


	3. Narcissa/Lily

She had a feeling that this would be the last day that they would see each other. It was too peaceful, too perfect. Lily had been right, the next day Narcissa had gotten engaged to Lucius. If she had taken her feeling seriously she would cherish every moment, every touch, and every word, but she instead shook it away and smiled at her lover. Narcissa had smiled back and run a hand through Lily's red hair, that reminded Cissy of roses.

They had escaped from Hogwarts and found themselves in a meadow. Narcissa had laid down and tilt her head up at the sun, and Lily had laid her head on Narcissa's lap. When Lily had looked up, it seemed as if Narcissa's head had a halo surrounding it.

Had Lily paying any attention, she would have remembered Narcissa's sad smile when she said that she loved her.

"I Love you too."

Lily had completely missed the way Narcissa's voice cracked.

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't forget about me."

Lily lifted her head up and tilt it, "Why would I ever do that?"

"It's nothing," Narcissa said, shaking her head. "Isn't today just beautiful?"

"Lovely."

Lily hadn't known what Narcissa was talking about.

But she does now.


	4. Andromeda/Pandora

She looked beautiful in her wedding dress, breath-taking. It reminded Andromeda that Pandora could never be hers. While Pandora loved Andi, she loved Xenophilius more.

_"Andi, you know how much I still love you. There's somebody out there for you, and it's not me." Pandora had told her. "Please understand."_

_Andromeda tried but couldn't find herself able to, if it wasn't Pandora she was supposed to spend her life with, then who?_

_"Of course, I understand." Andromeda had lied._

_"Thank you." Pandora beamed at her former lover. "I wasn't what you were looking for anyway."_

What was supposed to assure Andromeda, gutted her like a knife. She forced a smile even though it hurt her to do so.

The bitter memories surface into Andromeda's mind, and she could no longer watch as Pandora made her away down the aisle, so she leaves the wedding.


	5. Hannah/Susan

The dying fire dimly lit the Hufflepuff common room it cast a shadow of two girls kissing each other passionately. The blonde girl on top had one hand firmly gripping a hip and the other hand cupping one side of her girlfriend's face. The redhead beneath her was trying to unbutton the other's shirt but steadily grew frustrated when she couldn't get them undone quick enough. Hannah Abbott laughed softly at Susan's struggle and pulled away.

The two panted and struggled for breath as they stared at each other. Susan smirked at Hannah and so crawled her way to her.

"I could get used to this, you know," Susan said with a flirtatious smile.

"So I'm forgiven?" Hannah asked, grinned as she started to unbutton her shirt.

"Absolutely."

Susan, then, saddled Hannah and the two girls went back to their make-out session.


	6. Gabrielle/Romilda (one-sided)

The only reason red was Gabrielle Delacour's favorite color because it reminded of her roses, that bloomed outside of her window; of the 'red, hot' passion she read and heard so much about; and of a certain Gryffindor who had wild curly hair and millions of freckles. A Gryffindor that didn't know that she existed at all and was about three years older than her. She had only seen her once and that was during the Triwizard Tournament, in the Hogwarts' library.

Gabrielle had lost track of her sister Fleur and ended up wandering aimlessly around the old school. It was bigger than Beauxbaton. Gabrielle noted as she turned to the left and pushed open the doors to be greeted to millions and millions of books. More books than Beauxbaton ever dreamed of having, she thought and she even noticed that there was not a lot of people taking advantage of this. The younger Delacour guessed that they didn't know how lucky they were.

She had laughter that caused her to turn her head and have her life changed forever. The Gryffindor had to be the most beautiful girl that she laid eyes on, and she had a lovely laugh (which was a bonus).

"Shh, Romilda! You're going to get us kicked out of the library." One of her friends hissed but she was smiling.

"Oh, Madam Pince wouldn't dare make a scene in front of all our visitors," Romilda said as she waved her hand dismissively.

Romilda- what a wonderful name. Gabrielle had thought- then glanced over to Gabrielle, and the blonde girl swore that her heart stopped. The Gryffindor had dark brown eyes that were framed by long lashes and if that wasn't enough, Romilda gave Gabrielle a half smile. It felt like an eternity but was really only a moment before Romilda turned her attention back to her friends.

Gabrielle stayed in the library, in hopes that Romilda would look her way again but she was fairly disappointed when that wasn't the case. During the rest of her stay, Gabrielle did all she could to get the attention of Romilda, but Hogwarts was just too big of a school and she had never gotten another opportunity to leave Fleur's side. Not after the Second Task (Romilda must have thought of her as a baby), and pretty soon it was time to head back to Beauxbaton.

So all Gabrielle have are her daydreams and dreams.


	7. Morgana/Helena Ravenclaw (one-sided)

Helena perked up slightly as she watched Morgana make her way towards her. She pretended to be bored, but reality her heart was racing and her mouth felt rather dry. This had to be the day where Morgana would grab her hand, stare into her gray-blue eyes, and admit her feelings for her. Then Helena would reveal that she liked the dark-haired girl as well. Of course, her mother wouldn't be pleased that she had a crush on a girl and would tell her that it was to labor any strong feelings for the same sex. But Helena never did care what her mother said. It was her life after all, and if she wanted to spend it with Morgana, then that was that. Morgana sat across from the Ravenclaw heiress and gave her a smile that made Helena sworn.

"Hey Helena, I was wondering-"

This was it! Helena smiled at her and looked at her expectingly.

"If you wanted to study for the Potions exam?"

Helena's shoulders droop for a moment before perking up again. There's was always tomorrow.


	8. Romilda/Gabrielle 2

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked in concern.

Her usually energetic friend was quiet and seemingly nervous. She wouldn't meet her eyes and looked as if she would flee at any moment.

"It's nothing," Romilda said too quickly.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow at this and closed the distance between them. She then tilted Romilda's head up so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"You can tell me, you know." Gabrielle pressed.

"Not this, I should go."

"Come on, it can't be-"

The rest of Gabrielle's words were lost as Romilda kissed her. Well, at least Romilda didn't lose any of her impulsiveness. It only lasted a moment before Romilda pulled back. Gabrielle saw how flushed Romilda was, and she started to reach for her. Only for Romilda to pull back and run out the room.

Gabrielle couldn't help but feel disappointed. 


	9. Morgana/Helena Ravenclaw 2

Helena blushed as Morgana laughed at her, but she was still very much angry with her girlfriend. She had caught Phoebe Black talking to Morgana and had quickly put an end to it. The girl was in shock that the heir of Ravenclaw practically growling at her to stay away from Morgana, and quickly left the two alone.

"Oh Helena, You can't get jealous of every woman that I talk to." Morgana teased.

"I can! Besides, I didn't like the way she was looking at you." Helena huffed.

Morgana laughed again and pulled Helena into an embrace. "You know that you're the only girl for me."

Helena huffed before Morgana turned her head, and brought her into a kiss.


End file.
